Code Zero
by Raven-V-Blackshade
Summary: Raven Heart, the only survivor of a mass murder, comes to Kadic. She lets no-one in and acts like she hates everyone. Well except her 'mom' Amy. But what's the connection between her and XANA? All they can tell is that it's a secret that both want to keep to themselves. Will she choose to protect Lyoko, or distroy it? Rated T for language and graphics. Odd/OC/XANA, Y/U, A/J.
1. Chapter 0, OC

**Ok, so this is my first fanfiction, like ever. So please don't be too harsh and for now, I'm just going to give you a description of my main OC plus a background description. Also all my OCs will have a mental or physical problem(s). _Code Zero,__ CH.0  
_****_Now here's a usful quote~_**

**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

"I have six locks on my door all in a row. When I go out, I lock every other one. I figured that no matter how long somebody stands there picking the locks, they are always locking three."  
-Elayne Boosler

* * *

OC #1:

Name-Raven Heart(girl)

Age-14(Same as Yumi, I think)

Eyes-Dark blue with a ring of silver around the pupil

Hair-Jet black, usually in a long braid down her back.

Clothes-Black ankle boots with a zipper and laces design. Loose fitting, white jean shorts along with a tank-top that has the Skrillex logo on it.

Personality-Raven had became an experianced and successful gambler at the age of 9. Mainly because of her memory. Because of this fact and er past, she has an attitude that states "too cool". Like Sissy's, but better and actually cooler. She doesn't let anyone get too close and gives everyone the cold shoulder. She's super smart and knows almost every common language there is. Amy ,her parental guardian, is the only one she's open and herself to. But only when they're alone. Raven's antisocial and hates grup activities, but she is active and very sporty.

Lyoko Clothes-Her hair is in a long, low pony-tail own her back. And she's wearing the same outfit gumi wore for "Poker Face"(for those who have no idea what i'm talking about, go to youtube and search 'gumi poker face')

Lyoko Weapons-Poker cards(including the joker)

Lyoko Abilities-Raven has the ability to hone in on mosters

Problem-Photographic Memory(Remembers everything she sees, hears, smells, touches, or tastes) as well as the ability to mimick other peoples voices.

Background-(list like)Raven lost her parents when they were murdered in their own home on her 4th birthday. Raven saw eveything, from their murder to the killer's very face. Every moment lodged in her head and she can never forget. After that she was taken in to the care of a kindly woman named Amy, who was a very close friend of Raven's mother. Raven used to live in Rome, Italy, but after the incident she and Amy moved to Malta, a small Island off the coast of Italy. It was there that she stayed until she got accepted to Kadic Academy on a scholorship. It was also on Malta that she experianced the first in a long line of "Return to the past."

* * *

**That's my OC! The first chapter will be uploaded within the week!  
R&amp;R please**


	2. Chapther 1, Moving

**Hey! I'm back~ and with the first chapter. And I promise I will not let this story become a Mary Sue. If it does against all odds, HIT ME! Though I really don't mind Mary Sues all that much. Anyway~ on with the chapter!  
Oh! That reminds me, Raven also wears a hat with DeadMau5 in it.**

**_Now for a useful/useless quote:_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** "Frisbeetarianism is the belief that when you die, your soul goes up on the roof and gets stuck."  
-George Carlin**

* * *

**Raven's P.O.V  
**

"Amy~ Did we really have to move here!" I whined as I looked at the picture of our new house. It was all the way in France. As in not any where close to where I used to live. Of course I did all this whining while I was in the car only a few miles away from this new home. "Yes Raven. You got an amazing scholarship to Kadic Academy, the best school in France. And I've already told you this, as well as I know I don't need to remind you." Amy said as she pulled into the drive way. Amy smiled and got out signing, "Here we are!" I just sighed unhappily. It's not like I miss my friends or something, I don't have any. I just liked our little town back in Malta, Italy. Way more peaceful.

"Stop daydreaming Raven and help me unpack our suitcases. Everything else as already sent over and taken care of. We also have to be at the school by 12, that doesn't give us much time." Amy shouted from the back of the car. I sighed again and got out of the car, my carryon bag in hand. "One sec, I'm coming."

And so began my unwanted adventure of France, who knew here was more to it than met the eye.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#***  
**

I walked with Amy to the principals office to get "signed in" as she called it. I'd be staying here on school days, but on the weekends I was to hang out with Amy. Hanging with Amy on the weekends was fun. Five days of school, not so much. Especially with all the idiots and dorks I've seen in the hall way. Like this one girl with a squeaky voice and too much makeup on.

_'Ugh. This is going to be one hell of a school year.'_ I thought.

"Here we are!"

Amy's cheerful voice broke me out of my train of thought. She knocked on the door as I got a better grip on my suitcase and carryon. My suitcase just carried the essentials. Clothes, separate pair of shoes, and bathroom stuff. Hairbrush, toothbrush, etc. My carryon had my laptop and other electronics, my drawing pad/notebook, some extra money, and my lucky deck.

"Come in." A voice called from behind the door. Amy opened the door and we both walked in. I'm just going to skip the boring part of the "signing in" and just get right to it.

"Here's your room number and key, as well as your schedule. You'll have to room alone for now. I hope that's not a problem?" He asked while handing me the key and a piece of paper. I just put on a smile and said, "Not at all. I'm just glad I got accepted to come here." I said to the principal. Mr. Delmas smile a proud smile and then I decided to take my leave. "Once your done unpacking please head to the cafeteria for lunch when the bell rings." Mr. Delmas called as I exited the door way. I smiled, nodded my head in understanding, and closed the door behind me.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

I sat down on the bed. I had just finished decorating my room. I had posters of my favorite bands like Skrillex, Black Veil Brides, and Hollywood Undead. As well as black and red lined bed sheets, CD rack, and my clothes in the closet. It was as roomy as I was going to ever be able to make it.

I sigh and muttered, "Nothing to do. Maybe I should talk to Zane. He always lifts my spirits up when I'm having a crappy day." So I rolled out of my laying position and grabbed my laptop from my bag. Typed the password, signed into Skype, and requested a call seeing he was online.

"Yo!" A cheerful and energetic red head with bright green eyes and a flat face because of the screen cheered as he came up on the computer screen. His computer is pretty old so it doesn't give a very good image on either end. All he knows is that I have black hair and "coolly weird eyes" as he called them. "How's my favorite Joker!"

"Zane I told you not to call me that unless we're in a game." I chastised.

Zane just sighed heavily like a six year old and whined, "Why are you so critical?! I love your username. It's so cool~"

I rolled my eyes and resisted the urge to facepalm. Zane is sadly the only person I socialize with besides Amy. The funny thing is that we met each other while we we're both trying to hack a game sever. Because of this, the system wacked and activated our laptop web cams. So his face ended up on my screen while mine ended up on his. I quickly closed the link, but a few months later I got a Skype call from anonymous. I clicked ok and his face appeared once again. We then became 'acquaintances' and poker buddies, sometimes even teaming up to take out top players.

"What's wrong?" He asked, pulling me out of my flashback. Some how he can always tell when I'm pissed. He calls it his "Wolfy instincts." He's a wolf maniac.

"Me and Amy had to move. I got a scholarship to an Academy in France." I groaned while giving an annoyed look.

"Gasp! I live in France! Which academy?" Zane said excitedly, totally ignoring the fact that I didn't want to move.

"Kadic Academy, and don't you even care how I feel about this! I've moved to a city of France called _Centre Mal_, which translates to _center evil_." I whined at his excitement.

"Actually that's great," He said happily, "Cause I just happen to live a little ways out side of _Centre Mal_!" Zane started to jump up and down excitedly, shaking the computer screen.

"Zane your 15, not six! So quit acting like it!" I chastised him once again. Zane quite bouncing only to pout at the screen instead.

"I'm just so happy I get to meet you outside a computer! I don't go to Kadic Academy, but that doesn't mean we can't hang out!" Zane said, but this time kept his childishness on a down low.

I just sighed. "Why did I actually socialize with this idiot?" I asked myself.

"Because you love~ me!" Zane answered.

"That was a rhetorical question you nimrod." I told him with a monotone voice.

*_Dong Dong_*

"That was the lunch bell, I've got to go. Later Nitwit." I said with a straight face.

"Love you too! Later~" Zane sang while waving good-bye. Just before the screen went off, I cracked a smile.

"I hate that idiot." I said as I put my laptop back in my bag. I then picked up my bag, walked out the door, and locked it behind me.

_Who knew actually going to Lunch was the worst idea I could've had._

* * *

**And done with the first chapter! How'd you like it?  
I need and episode idea from an episode about the Cafeteria. It can be anything, from XANA attack in the cafeteria to A XANA attack just as she leaves the cafeteria.**

**Well, R&amp;R!**


	3. Chapter 2, Staring and Scars

**I'm back! And with me a new chapter! I hope you guys liked My last one! And thanks to "_DamagedGlasses_" for this chapter idea and the starting point of this story! Starting from episode 16, Claustrophobia. **

_**Here's a useful/useless quote~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"One picture is worth 1,000 denials."  
-Ronald Reagan (the person my best friend claims she was reincarnated from)

* * *

**Raven's P.O.V**

I walked into the lunch room an Asian girl and a blonde boy with glasses walked out talking about going to meet up with someone named Aelita, I think. I just shook my head and walked into the cafeteria, catching the scent of cake as I came in.

First few things I noticed almost instantly was the tension at a table housing that girl I saw in the hall way with to much make up on, a nerd, a Neanderthal, and a seemingly cute boy. The second thing I noticed was the boy with strange hair inhaling way to much cake at one time. And it seemed the kid across from him agree, cause he said, "Odd your going to explode if you keep this up." Odd just shrugged his shoulders and drank from his cup. And lastly, the outlets on the walls were writhing with electricity, way to much to be normal.

But I didn't really have time to think about that cause almost a second after the door closed behind me the outlet blew, and the walls started to just jolt and pop with electricity. I instantly move away from the door. After they all soaked up the fact that the outlet were blown, Odd moved to open the door. Seeing the electricity running and skipping around the door handle, I tried to stop him. "Hey! don't touch the door! It's-" I was cut off by the kid being electrocuted by who knows how many watts. "covered in electricity." I finished a little quieter. The guy who was sitting across from Odd yelled his name and shoved him off the door. It was then the kids decided to take notice of me.

"Who are you?" The girl with to much make up on asked a little too snobbish for this situation. I shrugged and answered, "No-one special, names Raven Heart. I just walked in here when the outlets exploded." The others looked at me skeptically at first, but soon turned their attention to getting out. Except the Odd kid, he just kept staring. I know I look nice and I had caught a few glances from guys on the way in, but the way he was staring was just creepy.

I raised an eyebrow at him a few seconds later, "Excuse me, but do you need something?"

That seemed to do the trick cause he then turned a little red and walked over to his friend. I just sighed, but a slight frown appeared on my face. I really wanted to call Zane so he could calm me down, he always did every time I got upset. A few minutes later we saw one of the teachers get thrown back when he touched the door. I her one of the students call him Jim. The girl, who I soon figured out was called Sissy, called her dad. And then realized he was also the principal. Odd's friend proceeded to throw a chair at the window only for it to bounce back and land on a table.

Odd's friend kept on calling and talking to someone on his phone. At first I thought he was just trying to figure out what was going on, but his tone sounded a little different, as if he knew what was going on. I decided to keep an eye on him and Odd, until some of the roof started to cave in. The boys pilled up the tables and chairs to keep the roof up.

Then something exploded in the kitchen causing the cups, the faucet, and a box explode as well. The box shrapnel flew towards Sissy who just happened to be in front of me. The cute guy, who was sitting next to her earlier, shoved her out of the way, leaving me in the wood's path. 'This is going to hurt.' I thought as I brought up my arms. And it did. Two of the three pieces hit my arms, while one was able to hit my head.

I almost instantly fell back against the wall and felt something warm drip down over my eye. I didn't even make a sound as I gingerly reached to touch to open wound on my forehead. I thankfully wasn't able to touch it. I could all but not imagine the wound. Wood splinters mixed with flesh and blood. The splinter just sticking out pushing deeper into my head. My vision became blurred, I heard people calling my name but they were so distant, and lastly I felt a sharp pain over my eye where the wood had hit, before everything went black. As if few moments later, I saw white and I had just closed the door to the principal's office. My room key and schedule in hand.

I instantly fell back against the wall. My hand instinctively cradled my forehead and my other went to my arms. _'What the hell just happened?'_ I mentally screamed. I rubbed my hand over the place the wood had hit.

There was nothing there, or so I thought.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

After I had everything back to the way I had it before I experienced another "Time Jump" as I called them. I grabbed my laptop and Skype called Zane. Right before he answered I pinned back my bangs cause they were getting annoying

The first thing I heard was not "Yo!" It was, "What happened to your head?!"

I scrunched my eyes together, "What are you talking about?"

"There's a white scar a little over your eyebrow." He told me while pointing at what I think was my forehead on his screen.

I instantly put down the laptop and went to the mirror. Sure enough, there was a 2-3 inch scar running diagonally from my temple to the right above the middle of my eyebrow. I took out the pin keeping my bangs up and that did the trick. My bangs instantly covered up the scar with out a trance.

I walked back over to my bed and picked the laptop back up. "Better?" I questioned.

He gave me a thumbs up, "Much!"

And from then on the conversation continued as how my memory saw it. Soon the lunch bell rang again, and I decided to skip lunch this time, but I still ended the call with Zane. I could only stand that idiot for such a short while before my brain would overload with his stupidity.

I shut off my computer and put it on the desk next to my bed. I then proceeded to stand up and stretch, popping a few joints in the process. I lied back down yawning. 'One little nape before dinner won't hurt.' I thought as I closed my eyes.

But it seems it would have been smarter to have gone to lunch, for the moment I closed my eyes, all I could see was red.

And a symbol, one I will never forget. The same symbol that appeared 10 years ago in the eyes of the ghost that saved me from the same fate as my mother and father.

Death.

* * *

**Cliffy!  
How'd you like it? Cool right!  
****I was hoping it would be! If you disagree, please tell and why.  
Well R&amp;R, and please do tell me if I should go from episode to episode of if I should just skip around a little.**

**Also~**

**Thanks to DamagedGlasses, Master Doom Maker, and guest called thor94 for your reviews!**


	4. Chapter 3, Geletin Induced Migraine

**Hey I'm back! And with another awesome episode of Code Zero! And here's a secret~ I have no idea what the title means! Any way For those reading this now, or in the near/far future, Thanks for watch- I mean reading! I would like to thank my sister for giving me the idea for how this chapter will go. Even though she has no idea how! _Episode 17 Amnesia._**

**_Now for a useful/useless quote~_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I distrust camels, and anyone else who can go a week without a drink."  
-Joe E. Lewis

* * *

**Odd's P.O.V**

"I hate Mondays." I grumble on my way to Ms. Hertz's class with Ulrich. Ulrich just chuckled. "Cheer up Odd," He told me. "Today is a lab class." I just grumbled incoherently the rest of the way to class.

When we got there, Ms. Hertz had yet to show up. Ulrich and I walked over to Jeremy. "Where's Ms. Hertz, Einstein?" I asked.

Jeremy just shrugged and said, "She was called to Mr. Delmas's office about a new student."

Ulrich and I looked at each other. I felt myself fill with worry for the black-haired beauty. Raven Heart, the girl who almost died during yesterday's XANA attack.

Jeremy looked at us in a confused way. "What's wrong guys? Did something happen during the last XANA attack." He asked.

Ulrich and I nodded. "Listen up Jeremy..." Ulrich said and began to tell him what had happened in the cafeteria.

"Well she's alright right? I mean you would have seen her after return to the past. It would have healed her injuries." Jeremy said worryless and logically.

Again Ulrich an I looked at each other.

"That's just it Einstein, We don't know." I started as Jeremy gave a confused look. "She never showed up after the return to the past. We don't know what happened to her."

Jeremy's eyes widened in shock. "An anomaly?" Jeremy whispered to himself as Ms. Hertz walked into the room.

"Alright, settle down class." Ms. Hertz said. "Before we begin our lab today, I would like all of you to welcome a new classmate. Come on in and introduce yourself please. And do add an interesting fact or two."

**Raven's P.O.V**

"Alright, settle down class. Before we begin our lab today, I would like all of you to welcome a new classmate. Come on in and introduce yourself please. And do add an interesting fact or two." I heard the teacher say. I took a deep breath, put on my mask (figuratively), and walked into the class room.

"Hi. My name's Raven Heart. And an interesting fact..." I said, tapping my chin. "I moved here from Italy and... I can draw?" I ended uncertainly.

The teacher only nodded in approval, and said, "Ms. Heart please sit In the empty seat next to Mr. Delorobia. Please raise your hand." I saw the kid with the weird hair from the cafeteria raise his hand. I just forced my mask on a little more and walked over and sat down. Just as I got everything in place, the teacher called everyone to the small table at the front.

"Here we have a Nano Sphere that Nanotech Service Company was kind enough to lend us." The teacher, I think her name's Mrs. Hertz, stated. "Who can tell us what Nano Technology is?"

A kid with glasses and black hair, whose face was covered in pimples, instantly raised his had and made pick me noises. While another kid with glasses, but blonde hair, also raised his hand, but in a calmer and more cool fashion than a third grader. It seemed as if Mrs. Hertz thought the same.

"Jeremy go on." She told the blonde.

"It's microscopic sized technology." Jeremy began, "there are Nano Motors, Nano Circuit boards, and Nano gears."

"Exactly." Mrs. Hertz answered back. Then she continued, "In the medical field for example scientists are developing Nano doctors. Tiny machines which will be able to travel through our bodies to combat disease. Though, scientific research still has a long way to go."

"Are these robots capable of fighting pimples, cellulite, and things like that?" The girl called Sissi asked. Everyone burst out laughing at the question, including the teacher. I stayed quiet.

"Yes they can, but the priority is for more serious illnesses." Mrs. Hertz said after a moment. While everyone else continued to laugh. Sissi's face became red and a look of anger fixed it's self upon her face.

"And Nano technology can't do a thing about stupidity. Poor Sissi. What a shame." Odd choked out from his standing point next to me.

"Alright now, quiet down." Mrs. Hertz calmed everyone before thing got out of hand. "So, this Nano Sphere is used to create microscopic devices." Mrs. Hertz continued, "Strange. It hasn't been cleaned properly. There's gelatin inside."

"Looks like that greasy stuff Odd puts in his hair everyday." Ulrich stated jokingly, standing on the other side of Odd.

"Well since you think you're so clever Ulrich, why don't you take a sample for us to examine." Mrs. Hertz countered. I suddenly got a bad feeling start to form in my gut.

Ulrich took the sample plate (no idea what it's called) and used it to scoop out some of the gelatin. Mrs. Hertz then began to explain what the gelatin was while others began to crowed in more.

"The gelatin is used as a culture where Nano devices can develop."

"It looks an awful lot like jam." Ulrich stated as he looked closer at it. It was then that I noticed Odd reach his hand behind Ulrich's head. He then proceeded to shove Ulrich's face into the gelatin, getting some of it on me.

"Sorry but I just couldn't resist." Odd said after it got all over Ulrich's nose as well as on my face, right below my eye. The class burst out laughing while I wiped it away without much thought. Odd sent me an apologetic smile.

"I'll get you for that Odd." Ulrich threatened with a smile, getting Odd's attention once more.

"This is a science class children, not a comedy club." Mrs. Hertz raised her voice as she put the cover back on over the gelatin. After that class was over.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

I was sitting on a bench enjoying the sun while Jim, the gym teach, made sure no one was getting into trouble. I was listening to the song Paper Gangster by Lady Gaga while I sketched a cool mask I saw while looking at gambling picks on Google images.

I then heard some shouting from the direction Odd and his friends headed to hang out. I shrugged it off, only to get hit with a tsunami sized migraine a moment. I clenched my teeth as I grabbed my head. Before I knew it, I was back in the thick clutches of unwelcome darkness.

* * *

**And Scene!**  
**Well?~**  
**Ok so first off, I sooo sorry for not uploading for like two weeks. I will learn to discipline my updates. Second, I bet your all wondering what Zane looks like. If your not wondering, you should. And you won't get a description until a few chapters later!~ And third... I found a way to make this a Non Mary Sue! Still saying I don't hate Mary Sues, I just don't want my first fanfic to be one. Anyway~**

**L8r!**


	5. Chapter 4, Who Am I

**So from now on I'm going to post a new chapter every two weeks on a Tuesday. if there's something that might mess with the schedule I'll let you know. Now I know I left you at a horrible cliffy. And I also got you hopes up by fixing the chapter before this, but this is the next chapter. And now...**

_**Time for a useful/useless quote~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"No matter how smart you are you can never convince someone stupid that they are stupid."**  
**-Anonymous**_

* * *

**Ulrich's P.O.V**

"Where am I?" I asked myself as I floated in an endless, black sea.

"Who am I?"

"Where am I"

"What's going on?"

The questions kept bouncing around as if I was in some kind of dome. They wouldn't stop. I covered my ears in frustration.

"Shut Up!" I screamed.

Everything went quiet. Deafeningly quiet. Even the black sea made no sound as the water lapped up against me.

I tried to talk.

Nothing.

I screamed till my throat burned.

Nothing.

Then there was something.

A hum, unlike anything heard in this space before. It got louder and louder. It pierced into my head, and screamed into my ears.

But I did not scream back, for it didn't hurt. It was almost melodic, peaceful even.

It called to me, and I answered into unconsciousness.

***IMPORTAT ANNOUNCEMENT. PLEASE READ BOTTOM A/N***

**Raven's P.O.V**

My eyes shot open.

_'What the hell was that?!'_ I thought as I recovered from shock.

I sat up, only to reach for my head as everything spun for a moment. I then proceeded to look around the room. I was in an infirmary from the look of it. I kept scanning the room though, not wanting to miss a single detail. I noticed a bag by the bed, as well as a pair of black ankle boots. As it turned my head, my eyes locked with those of a woman's in a white lab coat.

She smiled and stood up, moving out of her desk, it seemed, to check on me.

"Finally awake?" She asked me softly, just incase I might have a head ache.

I nodded, not yet trusting my voice.

The woman picked up a stethoscope off her desk and walked towards me. She started to check my breathing. Once she was finished, she turned her face towards mine.

"Can you please tell me you name?" She asked.

I gave her a confused look, but complied. "Sure." I said, thankful my voice didn't sound too horse. "It's-"

I was cut off by the rude sound of the infirmary's door being banged open. The culprit being a snot-nosed kid who started complaining about a small paper-cut in a high pitched, whinny voice.

The nurse looked annoyed, but covered it up with a smile. Sending me an apologetic look, she walked over to the boy. While she did that, it ried to finish the answer to her question in my head.

_'It's... it's... I don't remember!'_ I realized. _'I need to go! I need to figure out who I am!'_ I hopped off the bed I was sitting in, grabbed the bag and boots, and ran out the still open door, the nurse yelling at me to stop.

I didn't. I ran down the hall and out a pair of double doors. I knew where I was, sort of. I knew was on some kind of campus, just not where or what it was called. I did know the layout though.

As I ran, I found myself in a deserted courtyard of sorts. It was there that I decided to take a moment to catch my breath and slip on the boots.

Bad idea.

I started to freak out. _'Who am I?! Where am I?! What the hell am I doing?! That nurse was trying to help me, but I ran away! Stupid!'_ I mentally screamed at myself. My eyes started to burn, tears threatened to fall.

But then I suddenly had a need to be somewhere. A safe haven it felt like. So instead of choosing to cry in the middle of a courtyard like some depressed idiot, I followed my gut. So to speak.

'A dorm room?' I thought when I got there. I shrugged it off and tried the nob. Locked. I patted my pants pockets. Nothing. I tried my bag and found a keychain. There were two keys, so I tried the first. Nope. Then I tried the other, the door clicked.

I walked in, locked, and then closed the door behind me. I sat down on the bed, placing the bag beside me. Letting out an over whelmed sigh, I rubbed my face with my hands. I looked up at the walls covered in drawings, music sheets, pictures of art, and posters of musical bands.

But there was one drawing that stood out among the rest. It was a drawing of me and a boy with red-ish, brown hair and bright green eyes on the roof of some building. Under the drawing was a sticky note. It read "Me and Zane."

"Zane." I murmur. And almost like calling word, the computer in my bag beeped. I reached into the bag and pulled it out. I opened it up only to see the face of the red headed boy appear on the screen.

"Hey Rave!~ What's up?" he asked in a sing-song voice.

"Zane." I murmured.

"Yeah that's me, what's wrong?" He asked, his face almost consumed by worry.

"Who am I?" I asked. His face turned white, from shock or something else I'll never know.

Cause right then a white light enveloped me, bringing answers with it.

* * *

**So... you like? Hope you did! If I made any errors in spelling, ignore grammar mistakes, please tell me.**  
**Also that important announcement:**

**I'm wondering if I should keep up the useful/useless quotes. Pease let me know what you think.  
Later~**


	6. Chapter 5, Waiting for Tomorrow

**Yo, R.V.B here!  
Like the abbreviation, cause I know do~  
****Anyway, I'm gonna upload the OC for Zane, or chapter 6 part 1, today as well.  
And chapter 6 next week. I got sooo tired of waiting and doing the every two weeks thing, so it's once/twice a week. So be ready.  
Now...**

**_Time for a useful/useless quote~_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Not knowing what tomorrow brings is a foreboding thought."  
\- Raven-V-Blackshade_

* * *

**Raven's P.O.V**_  
_

*Dong**Dong*

I pressed pause on my Ipod and moved my headphones down to my neck. Closing my journal and placing it back into my bag, I sat up from leaning against the tree and jumped down from the limb I was sitting on.

One thing I had learned in the two weeks I've been at Kadic is that their forests had perfect trees for climbing. Besides, nobody can bother you if they can't find you or see you. Such example, Odd. It seems he's an idiot who can't take a hint.

I walked down the path leading back to school when I heard someone or something else coming down the path. I quickly hid behind a large tree. Last thing I wanted was to get caught and reported to Jim for ignoring school rules. 'No going into the forest.'

I peaked around the tree to see, to my relief, just Odd and his gang of friends. But then they lifted the lid off a sewer drain and closed it behind them. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, but was unable to follow for the second bell sounded.

_'Shit! I promised to meet Amy at the gate by the third bell.'_ I thought and hurried down the path, taking one more look at the drain as I went. I checked with Jim and told him I was going. I then got into the car with Amy and headed home.

***#*#*#*#*#*#*#***

"And I was like, 'Nope! I ain't letting you get past me again girly!' So I diploid a monster, you know what she did?" Zane asked. He's been like this for the past half hour. Some game he likes to play almost all his free time against other online player, or something like that.

"What?" I asked with a blank face. Though many wouldn't be able to tell, I was actually very interested in what he was saying.

"She pulls out her weapon, does a slide right under my monster and kills it from underneath in like one blow! That has to be a cheat!" Zane finished off with a whine.

I just laughed and said, "You and your obsession with this game of yours. Besides, don't you always choose the guy that wants to take over the world. Of course you're going to lose."

Zane just pouted, but then his eyes took on a dangerous red tint. His pout turned into a dangerous smirk, and said in a deeper than normal voice, "Well I probably will keep losing, unless~" He paused, his now red eyes locking with my silver. "I get someone to help me win~" He finished, his voice sickening sweet.

My face became void and my gaze hardened. "Zane!" I said in an almost commanding voice.

And as if by magic, Zane's eyes returned to normal and the smirk vanished from his face. "Huh?" He asked innocently.

"You did it again." I said, resisting the urge to face palm.

"Oh!" He said, his cheeks turned slightly red with embarrassment. "Sorry."

"It's ok." I said, reassuring him.

"Cool, and we're still on for tomorrow right?" He asked, his face showing a hint of worry.

I smiled at this, and answered, "Yeah, nothing's changed. We'll meet up at the café around 12 and hang out until around 4."

He blew out an relieved sigh. "Finally, I get to meet the infamous Joker herself!" Zane cheered jokingly.

"Shut up! How would you like it if I called you by your gambling name?" I laughed.

Just then Amy yelled up from down stairs, "Rave! Time to get off. Dinner and the movie are ready!"

"Be right down!" I yelled back. Saying our good-byes, Zane and I logged off and I headed down stairs. I came down to the kitchen in a black tank-top and fuzzy, frog-printed sweatpants, my PJs.

"Is that your famous parmesan**(spelling?) **cheese and lightly peppered cheese pizza I smell?" I asked, mouth starting to water.

"Can't fool your nose now can I?" Amy asked while handing me a slice.

"Nope!" I said while popping the 'p'. We walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Amy hit play on the remote and the movie started.

After the movie, I felt exhausted. I walked up to my room and was out the minute I laid down. I didn't even bother to pull the covers over me.

I began to dream, and funny enough, I dreamt of Zane.

About how much fun we might have tomorrow.

Oh how wrong I was.

* * *

**Well... how was it? Worth the wait?**  
**Did anyone like my quote. I couldn't find any good quotes about waiting for tomorrow, so I made my own.**  
**Well, until next week~ and sorry it's so, so short, chapter six will be way longer.**

**Later~**


	7. Chapter 6 pt1, Zane's OC

**So this is not going to be a regular occurrence. Just for when I have an OC to introduce. I also realized I have yet to give a disclaimer so...**

**I don't own Code Lyoko or it's characters, only my OCs and the plot of this story.**

**Anyway, since this isn't a technical chapter, just a part, you don't get a Quote. But you do get to learn about Zane.**

* * *

**OC**

**Name:** Zane Sparks

**Age:** 15

**Eyes:** Bright green, with a splash of emerald near the pupil. Or blood red, with a ring of florescent orange around the pupil

**Hair:** Deep, blood read at the roots, but turns lighter until orange at the tips. Like fire.

**Clothes:** Pic on my page, both kind and dangerous look. Kind look is his usual clothes, while dangerous is for his first date/meeting with Raven.

**Personality:** Happy-go-lucky. He loves to smile and acts like a kid, but can become serious when needed. But there's another side to him that only Raven has seen. A dangerous and wild side that even Raven fears. He's a gamer and loves to talk about it with Raven.

**Problem:** He has a multiple personality disorder. He's not aware when he changes and he can't stop it. He just goes from his fun and loving side, to a wild and dangerous chaos loving side. The way someone's able to tell is that his eyes will go from green to red. Raven's voice usually gets him back to his kind self when he changes, but how long will that last.

**Background:** Confidential~

_No Lyoko Stuff Yet~_

I also think I should reiterate on Raven's Lyoko ability. It's not that she knows where Monsters are specifically. Her ability is like Jeremy's computer, she has a map of the landscape in her head. She knows where everything in the plain is.

* * *

**That's Zane for you~**  
**And you read a bit about his dangerous side in the last chapter. Go back and look if you don't remember cause I'm too lazy to remind you.**


	8. Chapter 6 pt2, First Date

**Hey I'm back! Please don't kill me! I'll be back to a normal updating schedual by next week so bear with me. but be cause I made you guys wait so long, I doubled this chapter's length! Also there is no quote this chapter, but there will be one next time! So here's the chapter...**

* * *

**Raven's P.O.V  
**"Rave? Come on sweetie, wake up." Amy's voice drifted into my head, waking me from the comfortable darkness of my dreamless sleep. I groaned in annoyance.

'_Why is she waking me up on a Saturday? I wanna sleep in more! ~'_ I thought whiningly.

Opening my eyes, I came face to face with one of my greatest weaknesses, Amy's smile. "It's about time you had breakfast. Come downstairs and eat. I still want to talk to you about a few things before you get ready for your _'date'_. But you better hurry down, it's already 10." She said looking at her watch as she walked out of my room.

I groaned again, only louder, as I sat up and stretched. "Why is it that every time I go to bed, I wake up sore?" I asked myself, wincing as my back popped.

I climbed out of bed, while patting down my hair, and walked downstairs. Walking into the kitchen, I was handed two bowls by Amy along with two sets of a spoon and fork.

"Set the bar please." Amy asked as she went back to the cabinets. I sighed and walked over to the small bar/table we had.

**(Picture of the kitchen on my profile because I'm too lazy to explain)**

"What's for breakfast?" I asked as I finished setting the bowls, spoons, and forks down.

"Cereal and strawberries. Mind getting the milk?" Amy answered and asked simply as she walked to the bar with a box of Lucky Charms® in one hand and bowl of cut strawberries in the other.

Walking over to the fridge, I pulled out the already half-full carton of milk. Amy drinks milk when she's stressed. Walking back over to the bar/table, I set the milk down next to the cereal and took a seat.

After Amy and I made our cereal, we began to talk about what was going to happen today. Amy said she'd give me some money for the café we were meeting at and a little extra for anything else we might want to do.

Both Amy and I agree that I would walk there on my own, and if he could, Zane was to walk back with me. It seems that, after talking about where we each lived, I found out that Zane lives only a mile or two away from me. So he could walk me home and then just keep walking to his house.

After breakfast, I put my bowl and silverware into the dishwasher.

"Wear something stylish but appropriate. I have to see what you're going to wear before you can even think of walking out that front door." Amy yelled from the Kitchen as I started to head upstairs.

"Yes mom!" I yelled back, rolling my eyes as I walked up the last few steps.

Amy wasn't my real mom, and she made it very clear that she wasn't going to act like she was either. Amy was actually my Godmother. When my parents passed away, I learned that they had made arrangements to where if something ever happened to them I was to be cared for by Amy. Of course I had already met Amy before my parents' death, and found she was more like a Godsister than a Godmother. Though that didn't stop me from calling her my mom sometimes, and because our hair was the same color a lot people mistook us for a mother-daughter duo.

Walking into my room, I closed my door and went straight to my closet. The clock on my dresser read 10:49, meaning I had enough to find an outfit suitable for both Amy and the weathers' taste and get to the café early.

"What to wear?" I asked myself as I looked through the clothes in my closet.

By the time I found an outfit, the clock already read 11:14.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I had picked a pair of brown ankle boots, light blue, cutoff jean shorts, and a plain white tank-top. Over top the tank I put on a tan/brown vest. Adding some pink lip gloss and leaving my hair down, I finished it off with a brown beray. Grabbing my satchel and phone a little too excitedly, I ran downstairs.

Amy shifted around from facing the now turned on T.V. to me and skipped over the last two steps. "Well someone's a little more excited than I thought." Amy said teasingly as she checked out my outfit.

Smirking and giving me thumbs up, Amy turned back to her show. Every Saturday at 11 a silly cartoon show about this guy who ended up married to a pineapple in some way or another comes on. I didn't care to listen to Amy as she tried to explain it.

"Bye." I said as I walked out the front door and down the street.

The café was only a short ten minute walk from my house and a five minute walk from Kadic. I had come across it when I was bored and, having no more classes for the day, decided to have a little fun by exploring the town outside the school's walls.

As I stopped in front of the café, I checked my phone and it read 11:27.

'_A little early it seems. Might as well wait inside.'_ I thought, opening the door.

Getting a table for us by the window, I ordered a small Sunday and waited.

I had only a few more spoonfuls of ice cream and little bits of whipped cream still on the rim of my cup left when I saw someone running down the sidewalk. Checking my phone, it read 12:07.

Looking at the boy more closely as he got closer, the first thing I noticed was a mop of fiery red hair that made the boy look like his head was on fire.

I couldn't tell what he was wearing besides the colors were red and black. He stopped a few feet away from the door, resting his hands onto his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Of course where he stood kept him mostly out of my view, but enough in my view to tell that he was kind of cute.

Once he was satisfied with his breathing, he stood up and walked into the café. Finally able to get a good look at him, I was taken aback by how he looked.

Not only was he cute, but he was actually very hot. _'That cannot be Zane. Not a chance!'_ I thought in alarm.

The boy wore black boots over top dark gray/black jeans. His shirt was rose red with a black intricate design printed on. Over top his shirt he wore a black cutoff jacket and finished his look off with a black and red chocker around his neck.

His back was turn to me at the moment and it seemed as if he was looking for someone or an empty table.

'_That seriously can't be Zane. It'll be Zane when Odd realizes I don't like him anymore than a classmate.'_ I thought defiantly as the boys head turned in my direction.

I closed my eyes for a second to get my head to stop thinking such ridiculous thoughts. When I open my eyes back up, they instantly locked with the boy's.

Full moon silver clashed with deep emerald green.

'_I stand corrected. He just has a really messed up computer when it comes to imaging.'_ I thought surprised while letting one of my rare smiles slide onto my face. Of course, to Zane they're normal.

His eyes, which had been set in a cold gaze, widened and softened as they filled with recognition. An idiotic grin stretched across his face as he walked/skipped over to the table I was sitting at.

"Yo, Rave!" He said all too cheerfully.

I reduced my smile to a smirk and said in a much more controlled manner, "Hey. Your smile makes you look like more of an idiot in real life than when you smile on computer."

Zane pouted, but then he smirked. "Well, since we're talking about comparing the computer to real life. I have to say, your way hotter in person than on the computer screen. Not that you weren't hot before, just hotter." He said in a matter of fact way.

Blushing, I turned my head away as if to look out the window, but as I did, I missed the flash of red that pulsed through Zane's eyes. Annoyingly enough, what Zane had noticed was the light blush dusting my cheeks.

I wasn't used to complements like that except from really idiotic guys who can't take a hint. *Cough-Odd-Cough*

"Hey, Rave?" Zane asked, disrupting my thoughts.

"Wha-"

I turned my head and stopped mid-speech as my nose came in contact with whipped cream that was on Zane's finger. It seemed as if while my head was turned, Zane had ordered some hot chocolate that just happened to have whipped cream on it.

My eye twitched. "Zane," I said in an emotionless voice, "get this stuff off right now."

Zane sweat-dropped and raised his hands in surrender, not wanting to deal with an angered Raven. "But you look so cute with it on. ~" He whined while picking up a napkin.

As he wiped off the cream, I continued to pin him with a glare, while just slightly pouting.

Once he finished wiping off my nose, we just sat there and had some sort of staring contest. But then Zane started to chuckle, which turned into giggling, which then turned into quiet laughs.

I looked at him and thought, _'He's finally lost it._

"I-I'm sorry. I j-just couldn't re-resist!" He said, trying to get his breathing under control. "It's just; you looked so much like a kid who just got her candy stolen."

Again my eye twitched. "Zane! ~" I said in a voice that was all too sweet.

Zane froze and then asked, "What?"

Picking up some ice cream with my spoon, I shoved it into Zane's mouth just as he finished his word.

After that, it was my turn to laugh because ice cream always causes Zane to get a brain-freeze. Even a small amount like I just forced into his mouth.

At that moment, he had banged his head against table and was moaning. Taking a few sips from the hot chocolate he had ordered earlier, he lifted his head and gave me glare. "I'll get you back for that." He muttered out as he regained his energy.

I raised an eyebrow at this and challenged with a smirk, "You can try."

Just then, I realized just how much fun I was having for the first time in my life.

I started to laugh.

I never had a real friend. The only people who got near me were either boys, sadly, or friends of Amy's.

Zane gave me a look, but then, unable to stop himself, Zane began to laugh as well.

'_I hope that the rest of this day will be as fun as it is right now!'_ I thought hopefully, finally letting a part of the walls I've had up around me, for all these years, fall.

**Odd's P.O.V  
**Ulrich and I were walking downtown. It was the weekend and boredom was not an option.

Einstein was with the supercomputer trying to find a way to get Aileta out of Lyoko and Yumi had a family trip somewhere, so it was just us. Of course, it would have been just Ulrich if I hadn't finally finished the final boss level of my video game last night.

So now there we were, looking for some place to have lunch.

"Do you think she likes me yet?" I asked out of the blue. Ulrich gave me a confused look so I said, "Raven."

His eyes widened in understanding and he answered, "No, I don't."

I looked at him questioningly, so he elaborated. "From the way you've talked to her and acted around her, it's clear to the whole school that you're trying to get her 'attention.' But from what I can tell, she has either ignored or has been oblivious to every move you've made on her. Not to mention all the hints she's given you."

My eyes widened and then narrowed at Ulrich.

As if sensing my scrutiny, he put his hands up as if in surrender and said, "That's what I think. I'm not trying to get you to back off so I can date her. She may look good, but I'm not interested."

I nodded my head. "I believe you. But what do you me by hints?" I asked, going over his words.

I saw him sigh and shake his head. "You're an idiot." He began, "You seriously haven't noticed any of the looks, tones, or words she's directed at you?"

"Sure I have!" I said defensively, my cheeks starting to heat up.

Ulrich raised his eyebrow in disbelief. "I thought it meant she was playing hard to get or something like that. If that's not what they mean, then what do they mean?" I asked, annoyed and slightly embarrassed.

Ulrich had turned his head to look at the shops across the street when he answered. "It can mean a few things, but all the hints say the same thing. They mean 'Back Off.'"

I looked at Ulrich with unbelieving eyes and then asked, "Why do you think Raven gave me those kinds of hints. They seemed so accidental, like they weren't supposed to happen."

Turning his head to look at me and shrugged. I looked down at the sidewalk, watching my feet move one in front of the other.

"Probably that she had a boyfriend or is interested in someone else." He said out of the blue causing my eyes to snap up to the back of his head.

"What do you mean?" I asked almost emotionlessly.

Ulrich turned his head toward me again and jerked his head toward a small café across the street.

"It looks like she's on a date." He stated.

I looked closer at the café and sure enough there was Raven sitting across from a guy with really red hair. Though at first glance she didn't look like Raven. Her hair was down and she was wearing different clothes. But what was most surprising of all was that she was laughing and smiling for real.

It wasn't one of the fake smiles she wore at school and when I would talk to her. This one was full of warmth and happiness.

Just then, as I saw that, something lit up inside of me. A cold, burning sensation within my core that could only be described with one word.

Jealousy.

* * *

**And end! How it was liked! The kitchen picture won't show up till next week, so don't go checkin' just yet.**

**Later!**


	9. Chapter 7, Odd is a Creepy Stalker

**Yoa! Sorry for the super long wait. I had writer's block and then I got Mono, but I'm back and ready for action! Also, I think I'm not going to do the quotes anymore. Enjoy~**

* * *

**Ulrich's P.O.V**

I sighed. "Odd, what are you doing?" I asked as I sat hiding behind a bush with him.

He had all of a sudden grabbed my arm and dragged me into these bushes.

"Spying." Odd said simply, as if was the most normal thing in the world.

I stared at him like he was an idiot and said, "You've hit a new all-time low."

He just grunted and continued to watch the café. I was tempted to go over there and tell Raven that Odd was spying on her, but I just sat there instead.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*

30 minutes. We have been sitting here for 30 minutes, and Odd has yet to move an inch.

_'What is wrong with him? I know he's got a crush on her, but spying?! And the fact that he has been so intent in spying that he has been sitting still, and awake, for 30 freaking minutes. He should not have that kind of attention span!'_ I asked myself, while my annoyance and impatience grew by the second.

Just then Odd moved into a crouched running position, scaring the hell out of me. Waiting a second to calm my racing heart, I asked, "What is it Odd?" My annoyance still growing.

"They're getting ready to leave. Come on, we need to follow them." He answered.

My eye twitched. "_We_ nothing!" I said, letting my annoyance run out through my voice. "I'm not going to waste my time following a girl you like just because she's on a date with someone whose not you. Go _stalk_ her yourself, I'm going to go and enjoy the rest of my weekend."

At the mention of the word 'stalk' Odd's face turned red from embarrassment. I walked away. Odd didn't try to stop me, but he didn't follow me either.

**No One's P.O.V – Third Person**

What neither of them noticed was that their little lovers quarrel was overheard by a certain red headed boy whose eyes gleamed red. A dark smirk took to his face as a thought formed in his head. The door behind him jingled open and in an instant his eyes turned green, the smirk gone from his face like it never existed.

"Ready to go?" The girl who had opened the door asked him.

"Yep!" He answered happily.

The girl laughed at what she called his stupid smile. He continued to smile, completely oblivious to the glares being sent his way by a bush.

"Zane where do you think we should go next?" The girl asked him as she took note of the obvious glares.

_'Not normal.'_ She thought. Then she saw small tufts of blond and purple hair sticking out of the bush. The girl's eyes narrowed as she realized who was behind it. _'That idiot!'_ She thought in rage.

"I think we should go to movie theater. I hear they're showing '_Dragon Wars_.'" Zane answered.

"Before we do, there's something I need to do." The girl said as she began to cross the street, after looking both ways. Zane followed in curiosity, wondering what could make the girl so annoyed that it showed on her face. As she got to the other side she picked up a convenient mid-sized stick and chucked it straight at the bush. There was a big rustle of leaves and a grunt of pain.

"Odd! Get out of there right now or I will pull you out myself!" She said angrily. A boy, Odd came out from behind the bush, rubbing his shoulder where the stick probably hit.

"Did you really have to throw that?" He whined as if nothing was wrong. This only made the girl angrier.

She narrowed her eyes even further and said in a voice Odd had never heard before, "Odd I have been patient with you, I have tolerated you following me around school during my break, trying to be nice to me, and I have tried to be as nice as possible about trying to get you to leave me alone. But now you're just flat out stalking me and I've had it! Just leave me the hell alone already!"

During all of this, Zane had begun to smirk at Odd's misfortune. _'He so deserves this. This guy has got some serious problems.'_ He thought.

But then he noticed that the girl was getting a little too angry. _'That much anger, huh?'_ He thought. _'Better calm her down before things get out of hand.'_

Taking the opportunity after she had finished ranting, Zane put his hand on her shoulder.

"Rave, calm down." He commanded softly, "he's not worth you getting angry."

At that Odd gained a tic mark and, without thinking, let his mouth run. "Shut up flame-head! This has nothing to do with you so back off!"

Zane stiffened.

"Nothing to do with me!" Zane said in disbelief. "Last time I checked buddy, I'm the one who is _supposed_ to be here. _You're_ the one whose got nothing to do with this. So how about you stop bothering Rave and leave _both_ of us alone you creep!"

The girl, Rave, looked up at Zane in surprise of his outburst only to notice his eyes were starting to tent red. _'Shit!'_ she thought.

Grabbing Zane's arm, she pulled him so that he was facing her. Looking straight in to his red/green eyes, using a soft/commanding voice, she said "Calm down. You're right, he's not worth getting worked up over so lets go."

Zane's eyes, as well as Odd's, widened at her words and slowly they turned back to their usual bright green.

Sliding her hand from his upper arm to his wrist, the girl started to pull him away from Odd and down the sidewalk. Then, without stopping or turning to face him, the girl told Odd, "Leave me alone and stop following me. I don't like you and I don't think I ever will. Also, if I catch you spying on me or following me ever again," She stopped and turned her head to face him, her silver eyes narrowed and threatening. Continuing what she was saying , she said with a voice full of promise,

"I will make you regret ever meeting me."

* * *

**And that's that. How was it? Was it good enough? Anyways, I still have Mono and am sleeping like 14-16 hours straight because of it, so I will not be able to start on the next chapter Until I'm better. Meaning that I won't be able to start on the next chapter for at least a month. So, Ciao!**


	10. Chapter 8, Found and an Unknowing Puppet

**Hey, I'm still on hiatus, but I reread my entire story like ten times and I also rad the reviews you guys sent me and I here to apologize. I've realized just how much my story is being supported and I made this chapter with that feeling. I also realized just how bad I made Raven's OC analysis. She is no a gambler any more. She was hacking a gaming website for free credits. Also, the Odd encounter was a bit much. Instead of her being at Kadic for a week, it's been a month.**

**Important note at bottom!**

* * *

**Raven's P.O.V**

After the little Odd incident Zane and I went to go see the movie he had mentioned. After that I checked the time to see that it was 3:32 and that left us with about thirty minutes before I needed to be home.

"Hey, Zane. It's 3:32." I told him, turning off my phone and shoving it into my back pocket. I looked up to see him pouting.

"What?" I asked.

He looked at me with puppy-dog-eyes and said, "I don't want it to end yet. We were just starting to have fun! Is there any way you can hangout longer?" I chuckled at his childishness and pulled back out my phone.

"I'll try." I answered, still smiling.

Dialing Amy's phone, I waited for her to pick up while Zane cheered in the background.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, Zane was wondering if I could hang a little longer." I said, not even bothering to say it was me.

"Well, I don't see why not, as long as he has you back by around six. Don't do anything stupid." She answered back.

"I won't. Can't say the same for him though. Later." I said, hanging up the phone.

Turning to a hopeful Zane I nodded my head and said, "We have until six." He jump up cheered even more. I just shook my head at his antics.

"So where to?" I asked.

He just smiled, grabbed my hand and dragged me along the sidewalk. When he stopped pulling me along I found that we had stopped in front of the park. I raised an eye at him, and he just shrugged and began to walk along a path.

I soon followed.

***#*#*#*#*#*#***

We had been walking for a while, picking out random paths to walk on and not knowing where they would lead us. I checked the time and saw that an hour had passed since we had left the theater. I was about to walk down another path, knowing Zane would follow, when he suddenly stopped me. I looked up at him questioningly, but he only put his finger to his lips, signaling silence.

Quickly pulling me behind a tree, he peeked around it. Following his gaze, I saw a small group of kids walking down the path. I recognized them as Odd's friends. They were heading straight for us when they suddenly stopped over a manhole. Realizing that I had seen them do the exact same thing yesterday. I watched as they climbed down and closed it back up. Looking back up at Zane, I saw a mischievous smile slip onto his face.

"Come on, let's follow them. It could be fun!" He said heading over to the manhole and pulling up the lid. I shook my head, not wanting to go.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't think this is a good idea. Those were Odd's friends. Who knows what they're up too?" I said, looking at the hole distrustfully. Zane just smiled even more.

"Then let's find out just what they're up to. Don't worry, I'll protect you from any scary monsters that might show up." He answered, teasingly. I just shook my head, but climbed down the hole all the same. After closing the manhole back over, Zane came down as well.

"Which way?" I asked Zane.

He just pointed to skid marks leading deeper into the maze of tunnels in the sewer. We followed the marks to another ladder. There were skate boards and a scooter lined up on the wall. Nodding to Zane, he went first. He helped pull me out when I climbed up and we both turned to find an old, closed down factory. I looked at Zane with a questioning glance only for him to return it with one of his own. As we made our way over the bridge we came to a 20ft drop.

"Well now what?" Zane said, looking for a way down.

I noticed a rope hanging from the ceiling a little to the right of the cutoff. Reaching for it, I pulled it to me and noticed that it stopped a few feet above the ground below. Grabbing on more fully, I swung down. Zane let out a startled yelp when he saw me swing off, not seeing the rope. When I reached the bottom I swung the rope back over to him. He then swung down himself and landed next to me.

"Don't do that! I thought you fell!" He whined at me.

I smiled, but made no move to reply, instead asking, "The elevator is out of the question, so how do we get down. I doubt they came her and didn't go down."

Zane looked around and then spotted a hallway to our right. Grabbing my wrist dragging me that way, we walked down the hall coming to a room full of machines.

"Creepy." I muttered as me moved past them. Zane chuckled at me unease as we exited.

I glared at him, but then noticed an opening behind him. Turning him around I pointed to it, choosing not to speak since I heard voices coming from it. Looking through it, we watched as the friends talked while standing next to a giant computer thing. I looked at Zane only to see him staring at the computer. Listening closer to what they were saying I caught on to the end of a sentence.

"- said he'd be here soon." Said Ulrich, Odd's roommate.

"Well he better be. What's he up to anyway?" Asked the Asian girl, I think her name was Yumi.

"Being a complete idiot. If anything, I bet he caught after I left. That Raven girls not oblivious." Ulrich answered, and I was sure he was talking about Odd.

Speaking of, there was a ding sound and the opening of electronic doors.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Odd called as he came into view. I heard Zane let out a growl when he saw him. I smacked his shoulder, telling him to be quiet. I t seemed as if not one heard us thankfully.

"Doesn't matter. All three of you, head for the scanners." The blonde, Jeremy, said, turning the chair he was sitting in to face the mega-computer. I looked over at Zane, knowing that if we stayed any longer that the information would just get jumbled.

"Let's go. I don't think we're going to get any further in knowing what's going on today. Besides if we don't leave now, I think we might be late getting me home." I whispered to him, making sure Jeremy didn't overhear.

Zane looked at me and nodded his head, whispering just as low, "I remember the way out."

Slowly getting up, we silently made our way out of the factory and back down the manhole. Before getting into the hole, I checked my phone to find that it was 5:43. Telling Zane this only made him walk faster, afraid of getting on Amy's bad side after the first day.

I smiled at this.

***#*#*#*#*#*#***

Getting home, Zane said night at the fence, saying he didn't want to intrude. I nodded my head in understanding and waved goodnight, sending a smile his way. Coming inside, I was tackled by Amy and was shot with questions. After answering them all and having the dinner she had just finished preparing, I climbed the stairs to my room. Changing, I climbed into bead and promptly fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Zane's P.O.V**

I watched as she walked through her door, closing it behind her. She really was a fool, for trusting me so easily. Oh how little she knew of the real me. The one who wanted to escape the dark real of cyberspace that refused to let me go. The old man might of thought that he had gotten rid of me when he had shut down that blasted contraption he called a computer. Though it seems he didn't realize that I was never fully caught. Though my body was lost, I hid my conscious inside the deep corners of a young girl's mind the night I saved her.

I had been practicing my possession ability when I saw the man enter the house. I knew the old man would lock me up soon and I also knew I would need to hide my conscious. When I had locked eyes with the young girl on the other side of the window, I knew I had found the soul that would hide me. Following the man, I heard a shrill scream of pain. Bolting into a sprint, I ran into the house. I was not about to lose the only key to freedom that I would find in this short time.

I came to fine the murderer Just about to kill, the girl while her parents lay dead next to her. I lashed out at him, killing him almost instantly. Leaning down in front of the cowering girl, I let my power seep into her. I hid my most prized and powerful abilities within her, not wanting to lose them when the old man came. I also altered her memory, making sure she remembered my eyes, but nothing else of me. As well as how she survived. I read through her memories altering and erasing where needed.

She passed out afterwards, and I hid her in the closet. Taking the man's body, I disposed of it and then returned home, releasing the man I had possessed. After That little meeting, I created a backup file to run even after the computer would be shut down.

A new body to say the least.

After it was ready I released it, leaking part of the conscious I had left into it. I could not fully escape, but I could make myself as free as possible.

Though she had not realized it yet, that little girl, Raven, was already my puppet. Our meeting was not accident. Her coming to this town and school was no coincident. Though the little fight today was not part of my plan, it seemed to tear the rift that I was hoping for. Everything that has happened to her after she had gained my insight was my doing and now all that was left was to introduce her to the playing field.

It wasn't the right time just yet, but soon, with her influence, this world would be mine.

* * *

**Important Note-**

**I met two very nice sisters over the summer and we became friends. They are also fanfiction writers it turns out and over the winter break they asked me to finish their stories. They found that school is getting more and more demanding for them and they find that they are not as experienced as they wish. After a little time of thinking I agreed. The hiatus for this story and my other are still up and I want to keep it that way until I have written enough chapters or have finished my stories. The ones that I am taking over are all anime stories from the Fairy Tail category. If your interested check them out. The two sisters share one account and it's call Frost-Sparrow for those of you who are interested. **

**Bye for now!**


	11. Chapter 9, The Discovery

**Hey I'm officially taking my story off Hiatus and will be uploading every other wee from now on. Enjoy this little cliffy~**

* * *

**Raven's P.O.V**

Sunday wasn't very eventful. Amy and I just sat around watching TV or playing games. The next day Amy drove me to school and as I entered my first class, I could tell that something wasn't right. Odd was absent along with both Ulrich and Jeremy.

I leaded over to the pair of girls on my left and asked, "Where's Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy?"

She looked at me and answered, "Odd was sent to the hospital while Ulrich and Jeremy went with him. No idea why Odd had to be taken though."

I nodded my head in thanks. I barely knew them and Odd annoyed me greatly, but I couldn't help but worry. That's when things got even weirder. I was walking out the door of a building, heading for another class with Yumi walking ahead of me. Sissy walked past listening to her music when all of a sudden she dropped.

Yumi ran to her and tried to get her to respond with no luck. I ran over to them just as Yumi took off Sissy's headphones. The music played near her ear for a few second, but the dropped it, almost passing out herself. I quickly reached out and steadied her, making sure she was still awake.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Um, yeah. The music messed with me." She answered back.

I picked up the headphones myself to hear so type of dubstep playing. I felt my head start to hurt and my visions start to fade. Quickly dropping the headphones myself, I shook my head and turned off Sissy's player.

"We should get her to the nurse." I said, hefting up one side of her.

"Yeah." Yumi agreed, grabbing Sissy's other side.

When we got to the nurses office, the Nurse gasped and told us to lay her on a bed. There was soft classical music playing as we set her down. That is until the machine bugged out and started playing the exact same song Sissy was listening to.

Both Yumi and I cover our ears as another headache was starting. Yumi muttered something about the music, but I couldn't hear much over the volume of the machine. We quickly ran out of the building while Yumi dialed a number on her phone.

"Jeremy, it's the song that's causing it." She said into it.

My eyes narrowed at the way she said that, as if something purposefully did this.

"It is. It's the song 'Glad When you're Bad.'" She continued talking into the phone.

"He formatted the song and is now spreading it all over."

'_He? Who's this _he_ they're talking about?'_ I wondered as I ran alongside her.

"Oh! One more thing. I'm bringing company. Raven was with me when Xana started trying to use it on me." She said, then hung up so as to have no argument about it.

I stopped as did she when she realized. "Who said I was going with you?" I asked, causing her to look surprised.

"Well then why are you following me?" She questioned back.

"The forest has zero sound besides the things that live in it. It's the perfect place to hide until it blows over. Also why would I follow someone who it seems this Xana wants to take out?" I answered. She nodded her head in agreement at my statement.

"You're good with computers right, since you're in an advanced class." She asked and I nodded. "Then come with me and help Jeremy with the computer part behind this. Xana is taking out everyone in the school. It's only a matter of time until he gets t as well." She reasoned.

Taking a few seconds, I nodded my head and followed her as she once again started running down a path. We came to the same manhole Zane and I had seen them enter before and we climbed down. Following along the same route, we came to the abandoned factory. We climbed down the rope and Yumi took me to the elevator.

We entered and came to a stop after a few floors. We came to the same computer room that Zane and I had found before.

Yumi ran up to Jeremy and asked, "Everything ok on Lyoko?"

"Not really. Ulrich is frozen solid and Aileta is all alone." He answered.

"I'm ready to go." She told him.

She ran towards the elevator and paused briefly to tell me to stay put. Finding a corner I just sat down and waited, not bothering to ask if I could help knowing that a computer like this was way out of my league. After a few minutes, that horrible music started to play, I quickly covered my ears as Jeremy made his way over to a cable and unplugged it.

It stopped the music for a second or two before it started up again. He almost lost consciousness, but he crawled over to his chair and typed something in before he did. I was just barely staying conscious, but the stress soon became too much and I fell into the music's clutches.

Everything became dark.

**No One's P.O.V**

Aileta leapt across the final rock, landing on the platform that held the tower. Though before she could enter, a crab appeared from behind it and blocked her path. She stepped back in alarm only to become confused when just before it shot, it stopped.

It quickly retreated and proceeded to leap off the platform, into the Digital Sea. At this time in the real world, Raven had just lost consciousness from the music. And what good is the key to your domination if it's in a coma.

Of course Aileta took no time to ponder it, though Yumi who had also seen this might have, and ran to the tower. She entered the code and a return to the past had come.

**Raven's P.O.V**

I awoke in my bed. Not my room at Kadic, but my room at Amy's. Looking at the time I realized that Monday had done a restart. Going through what I had done before, I walked into my first class to find Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy present. Thankfully Odd took my treat seriously and left me alone, though Ulrich came up to me.

"Hey you wouldn't happen to remember any killer music would you?" He asked.

'_So they do control it.'_ I thought.

"If you mean the newest hit song that's online right now then yes. If not then I have no idea." I answered, lying.

"Oh ok. Just a weird thought." He said, before walking away.

Later that day during break, I messaged Zane.

"Hey Rave! ~" He greeted as his face came on screen.

"Yo." I greeted back.

"You wouldn't believe what happened yesterday! I was playing my usual game against those warriors, but they used a hostage against me and made me lose! And I was winning too. I mean who wouldn't win when your newest attack had to do with music?" He exclaimed, going into his usual rant.

But something he said caught my attention.

"Did you say you based your newest attack off music?" I asked.

He nodded his head. "Yeah. I made this Deadly Melody and had the people listen to it, but one of my people was pulled into it and I couldn't finish my attack." He said, pouting.

I stared at him, pieces slowly clicking into place.

"Zane, what name do you use when on that game?" I asked, not really wanting the answer.

But how he answered shocked me.

"You finally asked. Go to the mega-computer tonight and I'll tell you everything." He told me and then his and my computer shut off, leaving a mark I was all too familiar with behind.

The same mark that was in the eyes of the man who saved me ten years ago. A target with three lines on top and one on the bottom.

I closed my computer and began to wonder just what the hell I had gotten myself into.

And just how long was I involved.

* * *

**R&amp;R Please! I want to hear your criticism and your praise!**


	12. Chapter 10, The Game Begins

**Yo! Long time no see right. Don't expect a chapter in another two weeks or so, but I am getting back into writing this. My writer's block is gone, for the most part! After I up load the next chapter, I'm going to start rewriting the chapters cause I reread them and almost cried at how bad and choppy they were. Well anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Jeremy's P.O.V**

I was typing a small algorithm for the supercomputer when Aileta tried to contact me. Saving what I had, I let her through and her face appeared on my screen.

"Jeremy, I've been wondering something." She told me.

"What is it?" I asked, wondering what was wrong.

"During the last attack a crab had appeared in front of the tower and was about to shoot me, but it suddenly stopped and jumped into the Digital Sea, letting me through. Did something happen outside of Lyoko?" She explained, an expression of worry written across her face.

I hummed to myself in thought, reviewing what Aileta had said in my mind.

"I have no idea. That was around the same time the melody got into the computer room I believe. Maybe he was just playing with you." I suggested, starting to wonder even more why XANA would halt his attack.

"Yumi was there as well if you want to ask her. Maybe she's thought of something." Aileta suggested, trying to help.

I nodded my head and pulled out my phone, wanting to bring Yumi into the conversation.

"Hello?" I heard her answer when she picked up.

"Hey Yumi, I was wondering if you could give me and Aileta some help. I'm outing you on speaker." I told her, hitting the speaker button and setting the phone on my desk.

"What do you need Jeremy?" She asked.

"When Aileta was attacked by the crab in the last XANA attack, what happened?" I asked, wanting both perceptions.

"It was going to shoot her, but then it backed off and jumped into the Digital Sea." She answered.

"Can you think of any reason why XANA would do that?" I asked, hoping she could shed some light on the situation.

She hummed into the phone, thinking.

"Were you and Raven doing when the crab attacked?" Yumi asked, wanting to know if it could have been something external that had caused it.

"Raven? Raven was in there with me?" I asked in confusion, not remembering that detail, "I hadn't even realized she was."

Something in my head clicked at the thought of Raven being in there with me.

"Can you two wait a few minutes, there's something I want to check." I asked of them, knowing that whatever I find may cause things to go downhill.

"Of course Jeremy." "Sure." Came their replies.

Pulling up Kadic Academy's student records, I pulled up Raven's file. I scrolled through until I came across something that made me pause. It was a confidential file under the information about her parent/guardian. Cracking through the firewall, I let out an audible gasp.

"What's wrong?" Aileta asked before Yumi could.

"I found some information about Raven's parents. You might want to hear this, it's a police record." I told them as I schemed through the document.

"Are you sure you should be reading that? It might be personal." Yumi asked, worried.

"No, you need to hear this." I told them when I reached a certain part.

"'Lily Carver Cavallone and Rico Cavallone were found murdered in their home at around 9:00 PM on April 9th, 1990, the killer unknown. Their daughter, Raven Cavallone was found hiding under the sink, in a cabinet. Her clothes were covered in blood, but no DNA of the killer was found. From the daughter's story and the evidence found, it can be confirmed that the killer broke in to steal money and it became a crime of opportunity. The daughter's story contains a man who came in and chased the killer away, which can be seen as the one responsible for the 113 call. Though, the girl claimed that the man wasn't human. On further questioning, she claimed the man had target symbols for eyes. A black target with three lines on top of the symbol and one line on the bottom. This can be explained as the young girl's imagination…' The rest is just the usual required police talk and then it says, 'Raven Cavallone was adopted by her Godmother Amy Kage, a friend of Lily Cavallone It keeps going, but the rest isn't important." I read, feeling a sick feeling settle in my gut.

"My god. That's horrible. No wonder she seems so cold and emotionless to everyone." Yumi commented, sounding as horrified as I felt.

"The symbol in the man that's mentioned eye's, could it be XANA's symbol?" Aileta asked.

I grunted out a yes.

"Not only that, but on her record it says that she received a scholarship for Kadic, but I looked into it further and besides on the official and other sub-official documents, it says such a scholarship was never given." I explained, not liking where this was going at all.

"So you're saying, someone went into the student records and added her? Do you think it could have been XANA?" Yumi asked, still slightly shocked.

I reread some of the information I found and felt everything click together inside my brain.

'_If a needed ally falls into the same trap as the enemy, the logical thing to do is save them by retreating. If Raven was with me in the computer room when the melody got in, then that means that she fell unconscious along with me. Around the same time the crab jumped into the Digital Sea.'_ I thought before saying out loud.

"He needs Raven."

"What?" Yumi asked.

"Raven, she's the missing variable. She fell unconscious around the same time XANA stopped his attack. He was there when she was a kid, saving her from death. He's most likely the one who brought her here. He needs Raven. For what, I have no idea." I explained, completely surprised.

"We need to find her then! Who knows what XANA is planning?!" Aileta exclaimed, worry in her eyes.

"Wait," Yumi exclaimed, "we did a return to the past. No way would she believe us. Especially after she threatened Odd to leave her alone."

I blinked, realizing that she was right.

"For now, let's just keep an eye on her. We don't know for sure if XANA is actually after her or not." I decided.

Yumi agreed and hung up, saying that she would go check on Raven. Aileta said bye as well, wanting to try and find clues in Lyoko. After, they both were gone, I continued on the algorithm I had been working on.

'_Just what is he planning?'_ I wondered as I typed in some numbers and variables.

**Yumi's P.O.V**

After the call with Jeremy and Aileta, I went to check on Raven. Though Ulrich had said that Raven had no memory of the attack, I wanted to make sure for myself. As I walked around outside, I noticed her bag was set don next to a tree. Going over to the tree, I looked around it but couldn't find her. Right before I walk away, I heard a rustle from above me. Looking up, I saw Raven sleeping in the nook of two branches about fifteen feet from the ground.

'_How can she sleep up there?'_ I wondered.

Picking up a good sized rock, I tossed it up and watched as it landed right on her stomach before falling to the ground. I small grunt was heard as her form tensed before relaxing once again. She sat up and looked down. She spotted me and her eye twitched, slightly annoyed that someone had woken her up and it wasn't just the tree.

"What you need?" She asked, rubbing the spot I hit her with the rock.

"Classes start in five minutes and I saw you sleeping, so I decided to wake you up." I told her, glad that I had looked at the time on my phone before I had woken her up.

"Ok." She said, slowly climbing down and grabbing her bag.

Waving a small wave of thanks and good-bye, she walked to her next class. I waited until she was out of sight before I called Jeremy.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey Jeremy, is it ok to tell Ulrich and Odd about XANA's involvement with Raven?" I asked, really wanting to bring the guys into the loop.

"Sure, just make sure to tell them not to let it affect the way they act around her." He said, sounding distracted.

"Ok. Are we meeting in the supercomputer room tonight after dinner?" I asked.

"Yeah, make sure to tell the guys that as well. I got to go. I'm running a diagnostic and it's almost done." He told me.

"Ok, bye." I answered and hung up.

Sighing, I went to class, deciding to tell Ulrich and Odd about Raven after dinner.

**Raven's P.O.V**

'_This is ridiculous!' _I thought to myself as I glanced up at the clock.

Odd and Ulrich have been keeping an eye on my all day, and if it wasn't those two, it was Yumi. Five minutes until the end of the day and then only about an hour before I meet with Zane. Why is time so annoyingly slow when you want it to go fast!

"Alright class, who can tell me what this line of the play means?" Our teacher asked us.

No one raised their hand. I doubted any of these people were actually paying attention.

"How about you Ms. Kage?" She asked, hoping that I at least was paying attention.

"'You kiss by the book.' The kiss was just as she imagined it to be." I answered offhandedly, silently cheering when the bell sounded.

Packing up my things, I dashed out of the classroom as fast as I could and up to my dorm, locking the door when I closed it behind me. I began to gather up all the things that I thought I might need for tonight; flashlight, wallet, cell phone, and a small bottle of water.

I then put them into my satchel before changing clothes. I changed into a pair of cargo pants and a black, form fitting log-sleeved shirt that showed my mid-rift (Like Yumi's). After pulling on my boots, I tied my hair in a ponytail near the top of my head.

Pulling my phone out of the satchel, I checked the time.

'5:38. I've got plenty of time to get over there, plus dinner has started. So I have about an hour max before Yumi and all of them notice my disappearance. If I remember correctly, it took about fifteen minutes to get to the factory using that shortcut Yumi and I used before. I have about fifteen minutes before I actually need to leave.' I calculated to myself.

Sneaking out of the dorm, I did a straight-shot sprint to the forest that was only a few meters away. Following the path Yumi used, I made it to the factory with ten minutes to spare. Once I slid down the rope, I came face to face with Zane, which caused me to yelp and punch at him. He caught my punch as if it was nothing.

"Don't do that!" I told him, my heart pounding from the rush of adrenaline.

He just chuckled and motioned me to follow as he walked towards the elevator. Narrowing my eyes in suspicion, I followed after him cautiously.

Who knew it would lead to a whole new deal of problems, with the world in the balance.


End file.
